Leader of the Pack
by aninekitty
Summary: Story based on titled song with a twist at the end


Leader of the pack

Me: Hey you! This is a fanfic/half-song fic any time a part of a song appears I will underline it twice, for thoughts I will _write it in italics, _and for anything important I will underline it once. These are for the ones that like romances and bakugan.

WARNING: If you do not like very sad story's and cry very easily, then go get a tissue box or do not read this story. But, I'm thinking of giving it a happy ending, since I'm not a big fan a sad endings, but I'm not completely sure...

Dan: Tell the story, or else everyone will leave 'cause you take too long to get there, and I'd advise them to leave. Bye-bye!

Me: Dan! You're not in this story so… OUT! __

Dan: Ok, ok… But don't tell Runo, she's kind a mad at me. (Dan runs out threw the right).

(Runo runs in)

Runo: Did you see Dan? I have to kick him to China.

Me: Threw there! (I pointed to the way he went). But can you please do the disclaimer.

Runo: She does not own Bakugan, or the song Leader of the pack. Later, Oh Dan!

Alice's POV

I was sitting on a park bench, at a park in front of my high school. I use to go there after school to think, (mostly about him).

I saw Runo and Julie walking to Runo's house. I use to always walk with them up to my grandfather's house. But since the accident I've been staying at the park every day after school.

I saw a group of girls. One of them was happily showing the other two girls a high school ring, I'm sure that her boyfriend gave to her.

I smiled as I got lost in one of our memories.

_Flashback _

"_Alice!" I heard him call me, as I turned around to face him, he smiled. _

"_Hi." I smiled._

"_Do you still want me to meet grandpa and your uncles?" He asked. _

(Oh how I regretted asking him to meet them).

"_Yes!"_

"_I want to give you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Here!" He said as he put a ring on my finger. "Be mine?" he asked looking me in the eyes._

_I smiled and hugged him, I got on my toes to reach his sweet lips. _

_To my pleasure he kissed me back, a sweet, long and passionate kiss. __I loved him__._

_He broke the kiss for air, and I looked in his amber eye, while he did the same._

"_You can consider that a yes!" I said smiling. He smiled back. I looked at his high school ring around my finger. He pulled me by the waist, leaning my body even more against his. He smiled at me as he put his lips over mine once again. _

_End of Flashback _

I looked at his high school ring, still around my finger. Water filed my eyes. I held them back as I looked at my school books, sitting on my legs.

Nobody's POV

The group of girls that Alice had seen before, where still talking. The girl that was showing of her new ring, had left with her boyfriend, and the other two girls where still at the park talking when they noticed Alice.

"Hey, is she really going out with him?" Asked Ally, a girl with black shoulder length hair. Speaking to her friend Emily that had long brown hair with blond streaks.

"Well there she is, let's go ask her." Emily said. "And don't chicken out on me!" Emily said, pulling Ally toward Alice, before she could agree or disagree.

Alice's POV a

I was still thinking of him, when two girls approached me. They looked at me, and I looked up at them. Then they both sat down next to me, a black headed girl with shoulder lent hair sat on my right, and the one with long brown hair with blond strikes sat on my left. Then the black headed girl started the conversation.

Nobody's POV

"Alice is that Shun's ring you're wearing?" Ally asked, looking at the high school ring around Alice's finger.

"Hum, hum." Alice answered with a frown on her face.

"Gee, it must be great riding with him, is he picking you up after school today?" Emily asked.

"Um, um." Alice simply stated, frowning even more and shaking her head.

"By the way, where did you meet him?" they both asked Alice, excitement and curiosity in their voices and eyes.

"I met him at the candy store, he turn around and smiled at me. You get the picture?" She asked.

"Yes, we see." They both said.

"That's when I fell for the…" she started.

"Leader of the pack!" They both ended.

"My folks where always putting him down." Alice stated.

"Down, down." The girls agreed.

"They said he came from the wrong said of town."

"What you mean is that he came from the wrong side of town?"

"They told me he was bad." Alice said, thinking of what her family thought of him. "But I knew he was sad. That's when I fell for …" 

"The Leader of the pack."

"One day my grandfather said find someone new. I had to tell my Shun that we`re through."

"You mean that he said you had to go find somebody new!" the girls asked.

"He stood there and asked me why. All I could do was cry. I'm sorry I hurt you…" Alice said whipping away tears.

"Leader of the pack." The girl finished for her.

"He sort of smiled, as he kissed me goodbye, tears where beginning to show, as he rode away on that rainy night. I begged him to go slow. If he heard me, I'll never know." Alice said between sobs as tears fell from her eyes.

"_Look out! Look out!"_She remembered screaming that to him at the top of her lungs. As a car came in his direction.

"I felt so helpless. What could I do? Remembering all the things we'd been through. In school they all stop and stare I can't hide the tears, but I don't care. I'll never forget him…" Alice said through tears.

"Leader of the pack!" The two girls finished, looking at Alice, in shock because of the story they heard.

"Leader of the pack, and now his gone." Alice said crying, not sobbing, crying.

She looked up at the sky, thinking of him.

(Me: sorry interrupting, but if you like sad endings, then you're story's ends here, if not keep on reading. Read and Review)

The two girls looked at each other, than at Alice. They wanted details about the accident.

Alice looked at the girls "Do you want anything else?" Alice asked politely, reading their looks.

"Did he die right away?" Emily asked.

"They never found his body, with the impact it flew into the river and was never recovered." Alice said, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about this."

"Wait! Please just one more question?" Ally asked.

Alice looked at them, thought a bit and then nodded.

"How long ago did this happen?" Ally asked.

"A week ago." She answered running away crying, she was heading home.

No one's POV

Alice's Grandfather's house:

Alice's uncles where in Japan visiting for a month, Alice's aunt was in the kitchen, Alice's uncle was watching TV, and Alice's grandfather was walking in the hall, back and forth, waiting for Alice.

"Where is she?" He knew that lately she had been staying at the park for a while, but today she was later the usual.

Terrrrrrriiiiiimmmmmmmmmm….. terrrrrrriiiiiimmmmmmmmmm…..

Alice's grandfather picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, may I speak to Miss. Alice Gahabich." A female voice said, from the other side.

"I'm afraid she's…." He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Grandfather, I'm home." She said, threw a sad voice, she had forced herself to stop crying, because she didn't want her family to see her crying.

"Hello Alice. It's for you." He said, as he gave her the phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she thought she would just hurry the other person and quickly get off the phone.

"Hello." Alice said.

"Hello, Alice Gahabich? This is from the hospital; we`re calling regarding a young man that was brought in today. He had no ID on his person but he did have a picture of you in his wallet and we would like you to come in and identify him for us please…"

On the other side they kept on talking, put Alice dropped the phone her aunt who was walking out of the kitchen saw, and went next to her, Alice seemed to be paralyzed, she had tears in her eyes and an unreadable emotion on her face.

"Hello, miss. Gahabich? Hello? Hello?" The voice from the other side of the phone called. Alice's aunt grabbed the phone. "Alice will call you back in a minute." She said, not knowing who was on the other side. She hung up. "Alice? Alice? What happened? Who was that? What did they want?" Alice's aunt Sarah asked as she shook Alice's shoulders gently. "Alice?"

"Shun?" Alice said still in shock.

"No, sweetie, no." She said like if she was talking to a two year old. "I know it's hard, but Shun's dead." Alice's aunt said, trying to hug her. But Alice took a step back. "Shun!" She said this time a smile was growing on her face. Alice's aunt tried to approach her once more. But Alice ran out the door, her aunt ran after her, her uncle and grandfather running after them.

Alice ran to the hospital _'Please let this be true, please let this be true. Please be you Shun, I can't lose you, please Shun, PLEASE!'_ She ran all the way with these thoughts in her head. She ran in the hospital, her family after her. She then remembered that she hadn't finished hearing what the woman was saying to her, and didn't know where to go. She walked around, looking kind of lost, when she saw Shun's grandfather talking to a lady, she ran to them as fast as she could, tears still running down her face, and her family still behind her.

"Alice Gahabich?" The lady asked. Alice nodded. Because a hospital employee thinks he may recognize him, we call Mr. Kasami for a positive ID.

"May I see him? Is it him?" She asked looking at Shun's grandfather.

"I haven't seen him yet, my dear." Shun's grandfather answered, he liked Alice, but knew about the way her family treated his grandson. And didn't like it, but he didn't blame Alice.

Her family looked pretty confused. The doctor explained everything once more. After explaining she opened the hospital room's door. Alice ran in, and looked at the man in the first bed; he had to be at least in his twenty's and had blonde hair. Alice shock her had as tears fell. "It's not him." She said.

"Not that bed, that one." The doctor said pointing at the bed that couldn't be seen because of the curtain dividing the room. Alice slowly walked to the curtain; she placed her fingers around the cloth and slowly pulled it back. She stood paralyzed in shock, there before her eyes, laid Shun, his long black hair, that normally was in a pony-tail was lose, his perfect amber eyes closed, his body so still that it lifeless, but even with all those things she couldn't stop feeling happy, she jogged over to the side of his bed, leaned down and hugged him, tears ran down her face, she was holding him in her arms, she hadn't lost him. He was in a hospital bed, was he in a coma? Was he asleep? Alice looked up at the doctor. She smiled. "It's him." She said as tears rolled down her face. But this time they weren't tears of pain, and saddens. But yes tears of joy. "How is he?" She asked.

"He`s in a coma, we don't know how long it will be before he comes out of it. But he's strong, and is fighting to live. You should talk to him it helps." Alice nodded, she pulled a bench and sat next to the bed, looking at his face she put one her hand on his cheek, and held his hand in her other hand. Shun's grandfather pulled a chair and sat next to Alice, looking at his grandson.

Alice's family walked out of the room, with the doctor. Alice's aunt told the men that she would wait for Alice, and that they should go home. So they did. Alice's aunt sat in the waiting room. After about two hours Shun's grandfather left. Alice was playing with Shun's hair while still holding his hand. "Shun I don't know if you can hear me. But, keep fighting. I'm sorry." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear, if he could hear her.

Shun's POV

Everything around me was black I had been here for a while, now. I got up. I looked around, everything black. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light. A figure of a women appeared. "Shun? What are you doing here?" She asked, I knew this voice… "Mother?" I asked. "Yes, Shun it's me." She answered. I ran to her, and hugged her. "Mom I've missed you so much." "Me too, Shun. Shun you're in a coma." She told me. "You have to wake up. There are people waiting for you, people that care for you."

"What people? Of our family grandfather is the only one that's alive, and the one person that I love… gave up on me." I pushed myself to say that last part.

"Has she Shun?" Shun's mother asked as she faded away. And the room stayed black again.

"Mother!" I called. I looked around, and then I saw someone, a girl, sitting on a bench crying at a bed, holding someone's hand in her own. I looked at the figure in the bed and noticed that it was me, and then I looked at the girl. "Alice."

No one's POV

"Shun, I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up. I need you, your grandfather needs you. Shun I miss you, I need you Shun. I still have the ring you gave me." She said as tears ran down her cheeks, you`ve been sleeping for two months. Then there was a knock on the door. And Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie, Billy, Joe and Chan walked in.

"Hey." Runo greeted her.

"Hi guys." Alice said. Runo handed her a bag.

"You're close is in there." Runo said.

"Alice, you should, like, go sleep at home, you look, like, so tier, like, if you are going to fall over, like, any minute now." Julie said.

"I'm fine. I just can't leave his side." She answered.

"Alice, Shun wouldn't mind if you went home." Dan said.

"Dan! Don't you see that it's my fault that he`s here! I can't let anything happen to him. I have to be her when he wakes up! I have to say I'm sorry!" Alice yelled. Everyone was in shock. Alice never screamed, or raised her voice. Even Shun that was watching was surprised.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm a bit tired. But I can't leave his side, ok guys?" She asked looking at every one. They were still in shock.

"Ok, Alice. We will pass by later to check on him. Ok?" Dan said.

"Yeah!" Alice nodded. "See you later." She waved as they left.

Alice sat down next to Shun, and looked at him. "I miss you." She said. She played with his hair, then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She grabbed the bag that Runo gave her, and then a bag that was under the bed. She walked to the bathroom. Runo must not have had time to pass by her grandfather's house, 'cause she brought her a mixer of Runo's close, with Julie's close.

Runo's white skirt, with a pink belt, and Julie put in a simple pink t, with a few bracelets and a chain with a pink fake diamond heart hanging from it. She refused to where the bracelets, but she wore the chain. She threw the close on and wore her normal green and white boots. She washed up and walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to Shun, sat on the bench next to his bed. "Wake up Shun. Please." She let tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks. "It's been two months, Shun. Wake up. I know you must be sick of me saying this, but, I need you. I… I never told you this… but I… I love you Shun. Not like you love a friend, a thing, or a puppy. I really, really love you. Wake up, for me, for your grandfather, for you. Wake up, Shun." She leaned her head on his chest, and cried on his hospital robe.

Shun's POV

I watched her. '_I feel so bad for making her suffer, and, I don't want to lose her again. She left me! She gave up on me! She gave up __on us__! How do I know that she won't do it again?'_ These thoughts ran through my mind.

"She won't, because she loves you." A voice said. I recognized it as my mother's voice.

"Mom." I called. I needed advice, I needed my mom.

A light filled the room, as the figure of my mother entered.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In between life and death." My mother answered. "Shun, it is your choice. You have so many years of happiness ahead of you if you go back, but before those years you while go through pain and unhappiness but in the end it will be worth it. If you stay here, you will not suffer, you will be fine, but would you be fully happy?" She asked.

I thought about it.

"Mom, I want to go back, but I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I'll internally live in your heart, Shun."

"Mom, did you have this opportunity?" I asked.

"No Shun. So you take it while you can. The longer you are here the more unlikely it we be for you to be able to back."

"I'll miss you mom." I said while hugging her. She hugged me back.

"You did the right thing. Now go to her. Alice has missed you."

Then I started to disappear.

No one's POV.

Alice was still awake. She had tears running down her face, her head laid on her arm that was against the bed, inches from Shun's body. Shun's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to look at her.

"Hey Alice." He said.

"Shun." Alice looked up and hugged him.

Shun gasped silently from pain. Alice noticed. "Sorry." She said as she started to pull away. But Shun put his arms around her waist, to not let her. "It's ok, it's a good pain." She smiled at his answer. "Alice I have to tell you something…"

"No. Me first. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for giving up on us, if I hadn't you probably wouldn't be here."

"No Alice. This is not your fault; I never want to hear you say that, ever." Alice was going to object, but she didn't want to fight. "And Alice …"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

Alice's eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged him, "Al…" He stopped because she placed her finger on his lips. "Don't talk. I'm enjoying this." She said as she laid him back down, leaned on top of him, and kissed him. Her hands in his hair, he kissed her back, he put one hand on her neck, swung his legs out of the bed, and got up, never breaking the kiss. He put his other hand on her waist and pulled her against his body. Her hands went around his neck, his went up her back, then down to her lower back, and then back to her waist. Then Alice had a courage tic, (it must of been from not being, like really being with him for so long) and her tong danced in his mouth, Shun's eyes widen, then closed as he responded. After a few more seconds they broke the kiss for air.

"I love you Alice." He whispered threw panting.

"I love you too Shun." She answered.


End file.
